


Secret Lipstick

by Funa_Vikki_Suu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funa_Vikki_Suu/pseuds/Funa_Vikki_Suu
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Secret Lipstick

李东赫看了眼镜头，检查了一下自己化妆桌上需要的物品，理了理自己金色的长发，接着伸手打开了摄像机，开始直播。  
直播间打开才一秒钟，就有几百个粉丝进来了，李东赫一手拿着化妆镜，一个手比出手指爱心，装上他可爱的笑容。

“Hello，Everyone，welcome back to my channel！I’m Haechan’s！”  
一如既往的开头，李东赫再熟练不过。

“今天这个视频呢，是夏日特辑。”  
“现在到了夏天最热的时候，我们除了追求身体的清凉，也更加注重妆面的清爽和夏日感，都说一个清爽的橘子汽水妆会让人夏日清凉感满满，所以今天呢，我就来给大家画一个橘子汽水妆。”

因为已经做好了护肤和防晒才开的直播，李东赫就直接进入化妆环节了。  
挤了一滩粉底液在手背上，李东赫把手背放到镜头前，开始介绍粉底液的持妆能力。  
熟练的对着化妆镜上着粉底液，仔细找着自己需要遮瑕的地方，接着用散粉定妆，眉毛，眼妆，等等等等，有条不紊。

终于到了最后一步，唇妆。  
李东赫想搞点刺激的，他看着总计10万+的人在看他直播，心里乐的很，于是双手手腕弯曲重叠，放在下巴那儿垫着。  
大面积橘色铺垫，用银色大亮片作为提亮的橘子汽水眼妆在评论里好评如潮，大家都夸他化妆技术又近了一步，李东赫wink了一下，眼波流转，“唇妆的话……大家给我推荐推荐，哈哈哈哈，反正我的口红是数不清的。”  
征集粉丝愿望，同时又好好炫了把富。

各种品牌，各种色号，层出不穷，李东赫在脑子里都过了一遍，正准备从自己还记得的色号里挑一只配合妆容的口红时，门铃突然被摁响。  
李东赫就是在客厅里支的化妆桌和摄像机，离门很近，一下子就听到了。

心里有点烦躁，自己在这个城市里没什么朋友，也没点外卖，也没买东西，这么晚了，怎么还会有人按自己的门铃？  
跟粉丝们解释了一下，李东赫起身走到门口，对着猫眼向外看。

只看到一个熟悉的身影站在门口，心情极差的摁着门铃，似乎李东赫不开门他就不停歇。  
李东赫看着他心里都来气，但是想了想他的性格是那种不达目的不罢休的，还是准备开门，然后跟他解释一下，自己现在正在直播。  
“咔哒”，门被打开，李东赫看着男人，“嘁”了一声，“你干嘛？这么晚了，我在直播，你快点回去。”

男人似乎第一次看到李东赫如此打扮和妆容，愣了几秒，“你画的什么鬼。”  
李东赫就知道，跟李马克这个宇宙直男聊天会被气死。  
“是是是，我是鬼，您这个正常人能不能回家睡觉抱娃娃？我在恰饭呢，有多远你给我走多远谢谢。”  
刚说完这句话李马克就伸手抓住了门的边缘死死捏紧，“让我进去。”  
李东赫挑眉，“哈？我没听错吧李马克，你不是不屑于进我这不规不矩的狗窝吗？怎么，影响我恰饭让你蛮有成就感是吗？”  
嘴上功夫了得。李东赫手上也没歇着，双手握住李马克抓着门的手就往外掰，态度很明显，老子不欢迎你，请你滚。

李马克今天就好像是跟李东赫杠上了，看到李东赫这么不欢迎自己，气血一下子冲上头，施力甩开李东赫，不管不顾直接冲进了他家。  
“操你妈，你神经病啊！”  
没管自己还在直播，李东赫只想把李马克这个二逼赶出自己家里，因此口无遮拦。  
李马克看到了李东赫正在直播的摄像机，直接上前一把关掉了它。  
“喂！你tm神经病啊！谁让你关我摄像机的！哎李马克你今天是不是吃药吃多了堵到脑子了？！”

直播强行关闭，自己完了。李东赫此时脑子里只有这个想法。  
自己好不容易开的美妆账号，自己一步一步学习剪辑、拍摄、化妆技术，自己一步一步地努力才让自己有点粉丝基础，毕竟男性在美妆领域的处境困难也是有目共睹，李马克这一生气，好嘛，自己直接凉透。  
李东赫今天居然没有心思打他，他骂回去之后，僵在了那儿。

李马克跟李东赫，从小穿开裆裤长大的兄弟，两个人都是顶聪明的小鬼头，高中同桌，高考同分，同样的志愿，同样的大学录取，连李马克的姐姐都说李东赫跟他有缘到估计往上数七世都是情人。、  
可偏偏李马克很讨厌李东赫，是从被大学录取之后。  
因为那天，李东赫在林荫道上跟他表了白，还亲了他的脸颊。  
李马克不明白，有缘是福分没错，可你李东赫似乎搞错了什么。  
李马克第一次骂粗口，第一次扇人巴掌，都是李东赫得了光。

大学反正两人是没见过，毕业之后也不在一个城市工作，直到李东赫辞掉了外企的高薪工作，到了李马克工作的城市，做起了家里蹲的美妆博主，他们才有了那么一点交集。  
李马克总是想着照顾照顾这个玩了十几年的朋友，可是李东赫却特别回避他。

李马克第一次活生生见到李东赫化妆不打滤镜的样子，他一直蛮不能理解李东赫为什么要做以女孩子居多的美妆博主。  
所以为了深入理解一下，他基本上看完了李东赫的所有美妆视频。

今天好像少了什么。哦对，唇妆。

“李马克你滚！从我家里滚出去！”  
李东赫真是猜不透，这个对于投资头头是道，这个对于李马克他们企业来说重要至极的投资总监脑子里一天到晚在想什么。  
“李马克！是你在林荫道上说我恶心的，是你在林荫道上扇我耳光的，对于你来说我不重要，所以你能忘。我呢，你对我来说太重要了，所以我忘不了！一个耳光不够是吗？你怎么不继续打啊？！”

李东赫抓住李马克的右手，放到自己的右脸颊上，“扇啊！扇完咱们就两清了，以后你投你的资，我tm搞我的美妆，井水不犯河水，永远消失在对方的世界。”

李马克听到最后一句话的时候，气的笑了出来。  
“消失？”  
“那也得等你把这个妆容画完才行。”

左手迅速抬起，捏住李东赫的手腕一折，李东赫疼的放开了手，接着他就被李马克握住手腕，拉进了他的卧室。

李东赫的口红和唇釉是他的命根子，他很喜欢收集各种牌子的各种色号，因此也被叫做“口红仓库——Haechan仓”。他的口红和唇釉，都是放在卧室的一个专门的桌子上。  
拉他到了那儿，李马克把李东赫一推，就抵住了那张桌子，口红和唇釉抖了一抖，可把李东赫吓坏了，“哎哟我的乖乖，可别摔坏了……”  
还没等他说完啊，李马克嗤笑一声，胳膊一伸，就从架子上抽出一根黑管口红，瞟了一眼，经典之色，Dior 999。

抽开盖子，旋转出膏体，李马克把这只口红在李东赫眼前晃着，“这只，配不配你今天的妆容呢？”  
配nm的二头鬼！李东赫在心里骂着。  
李马克似乎早就猜到了李东赫的心思，哈哈一笑，就直接把口红膏体怼到了李东赫的嘴唇上。  
膏体顺滑流畅，李马克速度很快，照着李东赫的唇形滑出了一道痕迹。接着，他就把这只口红往身后一丢。  
喂！钱啊！李东赫心都在滴血。  
眼神瞟到李马克，李东赫吓了一跳。  
他的眼睛里，有着李东赫从来没在李马克身上看到过的东西。  
成形的欲望。

李马克扣住李东赫的后脑勺，直接对着嘴唇就吻了下去。  
啃噬着什么东西一般，李东赫几乎快要呼吸不过来，他抓着李马克的衣服，想推开他，却又欲拒还迎。  
李马克用舌头攻陷着他紧闭的牙齿，酸痛中李东赫松懈了，于是李马克的舌头长驱直入，卷住李东赫的舌头，吮吸着他口腔里的每一滴唾液。  
一个法式香吻让李东赫彻底昏了头脑，李马克什么时候放开的他，他都不记得了。

懵懂的眼神挠着李马克的心，他看到李东赫嘴唇外沿因为激烈亲吻而画出的一道口红印，眼神暗了暗，用左手的大拇指摁住那儿，摩挲着，把口红从直线晕染开来，在李东赫嘴角形成一朵血红色的花，妖艳至极。  
接着，他又用右手大拇指抹了抹自己的嘴唇，看了一看，裸色的大拇指皮肤上有着一道宽宽的红印，将自己的指纹勾勒出来，一圈一圈红线。

抬眼看着李东赫，李马克又从架子里抽出一只口红，打开发现是一只芭比粉。  
男人就是要pink，直男永远对于粉色有些炽烈的热爱。李马克也不例外。  
这时候，李马克更大胆了。他把李东赫肩上的衣服往后扯了扯，露出了他精致的锁骨，之后，他便用口红在李东赫突出的锁骨上画出痕迹。  
李东赫的锁骨很敏感，画的同时他的肩膀也因为生理原因缩紧，一夹，就把露出外面的口红给夹断了，膏体顺着他胸口滚落下来，被李马克抓到，他叫李东赫把嘴张开，李东赫这时候倒还是蛮乖的，直接把嘴张的大大的。李马克有些好笑，“把它咬住就行了，别张那么大，你要吃了它吗？”

李东赫白了他一眼，用嘴唇咬住断掉的口红膏体。李马克拍了拍他的头，接着把自己的头埋到了李东赫涂了口红的锁骨那儿，伸出舌头舔舐着，感觉到李东赫有些战术后仰，便用牙齿咬住了他的锁骨。  
李东赫疼的叫了一声，却让李马克更加火大，恨不得把李东赫吃到肚子里去。  
李马克的牙齿在李东赫的锁骨上一直左右滑动，舌头也在时不时接触着锁骨，李东赫又疼又痒，双手搭在李马克肩上，不自觉地使着力气把李马克往自己怀里拉，头向后仰着，金色长发有些搭在口红架子上，有些与化妆桌亲密无间。

一记重咬，让李东赫大叫出声，膏体脱落嘴唇，居然顺着弓着腰的李马克的背部直接滚到了地上。  
看着锁骨上还残留的粉红印记，李马克又用食指抹了抹，嗯，是粉红色的年轮。  
李东赫泪眼汪汪，喘着粗气，水波潋滟的目光盯着李马克，“你干嘛这样……”  
橘子汽水似乎不太适合此时的李东赫了，衣衫有些散乱，嘴角是盛开灿烂的牡丹，锁骨上是点点斑斑的樱花，接下来应该是什么？

“李东赫，你简直就像是用口红给我下了蛊一样。你看看你，红得像我生命里的血。”  
李马克贴耳细语，声音如针，透过耳膜直击李东赫的理智。

“正红，粉红，对了，你们美妆的还有什么来着，豆沙？橘红？吃土色？”  
“都来一遍吧，橘子汽水也应该变变了。”  
混入各类红酒的橘子汽水，还那么清爽吗？

李马克的手指在李东赫股间滑动，夏日午夜，清凉中带着些许热意，灼伤着李东赫的意识。  
李马克把李东赫的屁股抬起，一只手的一根手指在股间，另一只手抓住了李东赫的屁股，使劲揉捏着。  
李东赫双手也没闲着，一只手拿着化妆镜，一只手拿着纪梵希今年新出的气垫唇釉，可惜他拿不稳。  
“拿稳了，画好。”  
怎么可能会稳？李东赫欲哭无泪。  
李东赫现在根本没有挣扎能力，李马克不知道为什么，技巧高超，只是这么些功夫就把李东赫的力气全都抽走了，他现在无力的好像回到了孩提时代。  
李东赫心跳震动的太快，以至于什么时候就脱掉的裤子，什么时候李马克的硬物抵到了穴口，他都浑然不知。

“呜呜呜！！！！！”  
没有做任何措施，就那么直接的挺入，李东赫痛的几乎晕倒过去，化妆镜直接摔到地上粉身碎骨，唇釉因为手脱力掉在桌子上。  
他明显的感觉到自己流血了，可是李马克完全不打算放过自己，妈的李马克，你前戏都不做！  
刚刚还只是头进去了一点，慢慢的慢慢的，李马克则将自己的物品一点一点送进去，手也不闲着，一边握住李东赫的手，用唇釉在嘴唇上抹了一道，一边温柔的把手放在了李东赫的下身上。  
宽广的大手握住李东赫高挺的下身，上下律动，似乎非要把李东赫的精液榨出来才好。  
前后双重夹击，李东赫怎么可能受得了，他仰着头，因为被强烈操干而流出的泪水滴落在桌子上的金发上，嘴巴因为要呼吸而张的很大，唾液顺着脸颊源源不断地流出。

怎么变成这样了？

李东赫这么想着，后穴却越夹越紧，似乎是希望李马克继续往更深处开拓，李马克也迅速意识到了这一点，帮李东赫慰藉的手速度更加快了，指尖时不时的刮着李东赫的敏感的铃口处。  
只几下而已，李东赫就快高潮了，他想射，想把自己的东西射出来，却被李马克堵住出口，他还变本加厉的瞧上了李东赫的胸口。  
食指与大拇指轻捏，李东赫就挺了个身，搞得口红架子使劲震动了进来。

不行，不可以碰那里！

结果收到的却是一阵阵的揉搓。  
李东赫快疯了，下身想射的欲望被堵住，后穴被那人一点一点的攻略，现在连乳头都被掌握住，三重攻击已经让李东赫意识彻底模糊，他眼前已经是白光一片，身体不自主的迎合着那人。

想要，想要更多。  
我想要更多。

手臂一阵乱甩挥舞，李马克把手指放开，李东赫终于射出了自己的精液，后穴因为快感极速缩紧，李马克摁住李东赫的肩膀，两人的舌头还缠在一起，意乱情迷之中，李马克在李东赫的后穴里射了满满当当的精液。

李东赫终于昏了过去。

醒来时，李东赫发现，自己的口红架子已经全军覆没。  
李马克狡辩着，“是你昨天一直求我一次又一次，但是你又不喜欢抱着我，手到处乱甩的，这可是你自己做的。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊李马克！！！！！你干我就算了，我口红全都没了我怎么做美妆视频？你干了我提起裤子就走人，我怎么办？！”

李马克无奈地笑着，把炸毛的宝宝拉进怀里。  
“行了，我全部给你补齐好不好？”  
“这还差不多。”

李东赫一到浴室，就被自己的妆容吓傻了。  
眼妆全部花掉了，嘴唇更惨，有正红色，有芭比粉，有梅子色、姨妈色、豆沙红……  
喂，李马克是有多喜欢……  
还在抱怨呢，浴室门被打开，李马克拿着一只口红，笑嘻嘻的看着李东赫。

“刚才收拾桌子，发现这只还是好的。要不，”  
“我们再来一次？”  
“哇，这次怎么是紫色的？”

“……那是我专门收藏的J姐的牌子的，你不要玷污我偶像。”

END


End file.
